Diskussion:Kabuto Yakushi
da fehlt doch noch des jutsu mit dem der auf der brücke sasoris (yamatos) puppe zerstört hat. Das ist Chakra no Mesu. --Itachi 15:47, 28. Dez 2007 (CET) : Aber bei dem Artikel zu Chakra no Mesu steht nichts davon, dass das auch so eine Zerstörungskraft hat, sollte man das vielleicht hinzufügen ? --Rasen Shuriken 23:04, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) folge 36 in der folge 36 hat er auf einmal ein rotes auge bekommen, wieso? das frage ich mich auch schon sehr lange, ob es ein weiteres gekkai genkai ist oder etwas das orichimaru gegeben hat? Jedenfalls hatte er mit Orichimaru geredet, das es zu gefährlich werden würde um in der 3 chuninn prüfung weiter zu machen, wegen den roten augen. Und er redete noch von so was wie die "rote-augen technik" Rouchi ---- kabuto hat doch ein teil von orochimarus körper genomen und darum kann er doch auch die jutztus von oro. oder???--Abu95 nein glaub ich nicht das jutsus ja nicht in den genen liegen aber ne gute frage ist was das bringen soll mit den genen Rang Wenn Kabuto ein Nuke-Nin ist, müsste er dann nicht das Konoha Stirnband mit Kerbe tragen ? Aber er trägt ja das Oto Stirnband und das macht ihn dann doch eigentlich zu einem normalen Ninja, nur halt aus Otogakure, oder nicht ? --Rasen Shuriken 23:02, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Er war ursprünglich aber aus Konoha ist aber später nach Oto übergelaufen.--Icis Leibgarde 12:08, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) und nur die akatsuki`s haben eine kerbe : Und welchen Rang belegt(e) er in Otogakure? Weil die Chunin Auswahlprüfung hat er ja nicht geschafft, aber man weiß ja, dass er Jonin Niveau hat. --Rasen Shuriken 00:15, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sagt mal kann kabuto nicht katon? --1000words :nein das Jutsu welches du meinst hat einer aus dem Fuuma Clan angewendet der sich als Kabuto verkleidet hatte. --Revan55 17:30, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) meinte auch nicht da, sondern in den neuen filler folgen mit isonade, hatte gedacht das sich kabuto in diesen rinji verwandelt hatte, weil der ja, wo die versiegelungstechnik in gange war um isonade einzusperren, von rocklee und so angegriffen wurde und dann sich aus dem staub gemacht hat mit ner meiner meinung nach feuer-jutsu technik, mein fehler, bloß bei dem rinji steht auch kein katon drin, aber egal wenn du genau wissen willst wo war die folge 104 glaube der zweite teil auf my video, trotzdem danke.--1000words :sorry hab was durcheinander gebracht aber ich glaube das Jutsu was du meinst ist er das hier --Revan55 18:07, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) das habe ich auch bei ihm gesehen auf seinem profil, wobei das für mich nicht ganz so eindeutig ist, aber wird wohl so sein, gut danke.--1000words ---- was ist eigentlich mit dem jutsu, das kabuto in folge 35 naruto (einfach naruto nicht shippuuden) anwendet? (dieses jutsu ist, glaube ich, nur im anime zu sehen)... es steht bei ihm nicht drin. es muss entweder Meisai Gakure no Jutsu oder ein ähnliches jutsu sein! Johnny182 13:32, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ich weiß welches du meinst im wald des schreckens habs auch gesehen aber wieder vergessen, würde auch meinen das es das ist, wie du schon sagtest kann man ja in die anime box reinpacken..--1000words :genau, würd ich auch sagen Johnny182 13:54, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) gut ich mach das dann mal rein, wenn einer was dagegen hat, kann er es ja rausnehmen.--1000words ---- ich habe irgendwie das gefühl das kabuto wieder akatsuki beitreten wird und tobi beim 4 shinobi weltkrieg unterstützt. :Klingt zwar interessant, aber aus welchen Gründen sollte er das tun? Akatsuki mochte Orochimaru nicht, nachdem dieser versuchte andere Mitglieder (Itachi) zu beseitigen. Und vorallem ergibt das auch noch kein Grund warum Kabuto in Takigakure einfällt und (sinnlos) Leute angreift. Eine Erklärung für deine Theorie wäre irgendwie ganz nett um es besser nachvollziehen zu können. :) Sum2k3 15:03, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bild Ähm am Ende von Kapitel 487 sieht man doch wie Kabuto drei Shinobi mit der Kraft von Shirohebi(der weißen Riesenschlange) tötet und da sieht man ja auch ein Bild von ihm, sollte man nicht eigentlich dieses Bild unter Spoiler in die Tabelle einfügen? Wäre zumindest sinfoll Kiba lnuzuka 10:19, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :ja stimmt, kann man machen ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 12:35, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Manga 490 1.Ist kabuto eig jetzt stärker als Tobi/Madara weshalb Madara sein Angebot annehmen muss oder weil er ihn dafür was anbietet das er nicht ablehnen kann weil es zb für madara wichtiger ist als Sasuke. 2.Anko meint ja das Kabuto will das sie Madaras Versteck finden da er Spuren hinterlässt was nicht Kabutos Art ist. Kabuto hat ja seine eigenen Ziele Sasuke und Naruto töten und ist ja nicht wirklich an jemanden gebunden nicht an oro Madara oder Sasori.Er hat ja seine eigenen Gedanken und Ziele da man nicht weiß was er wirklich denkt. Also das er Wirklioch mit Madara zusammenarbeitet kann eher nicht sein nur das er ihn ausnutzt und dann verrät indem er Konoha Informationen über ihn und Akatzuki Konoha ausliefert. Meine Frage will er mit Madara wirklich arbeiten um Sasuke zu bekommen oder wird er ihn eher ausnutzen und dann verraten?gruß Kyuubi :das kann man jetzt natürlich noch nicht wissen. aber du hast selbst schon die möglichen antworten und kabutos möglichen gedankengang/plan in deiner anfrage gut erläutert und darauf hingewiesen ^^ mehr als du schon hingedeutet hast, kann man, glaube ich, nicht mehr sagen. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:29, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) aha also gibt es keine weiteren Möglichkeiten für Kabuto außer das er mit Madara zusammenarbeitet um Sasuke zu bekommen oder das er ihn ausnutzt und dann verrät oder?Gruß Kyuubi :Johnny sagte doch, das es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht zu sagen ist wie es wird. Beide werden sich wohl aber gegenseitig beseitigen wollen, einfach mal vermutet. Werden wir wohl aber erst später erfahren. Also bitte diesbezüglich nicht nochmal nachfragen, niemand von uns kann die Zukunft vorraussehen bzw. Kishi ist auch nicht unter uns. ;)Sum2k3 15:40, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Edo Tensai Die Mäntel die Itachi, Sasori, usw. anhaben sind doch die selben wie die die Sasuke in Team Hebi trägt Kiba lnuzuka 18:57, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Orochimarus Kusanagi wo benutzt oder trägt oder wenigstens erwähnt kabuto orochimarus kusanagi bzw dass er es hat??? Johnny/ジョニ一 20:14, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) wieso sollte er das denn haben, das hatte doch oro noch dabei gehabt wo sasuke auf itachi getroffen ist.1000words :das frage ich mich auch, aber bei kabuto steht orochis kusanagi unter seinen waffen :/ ...deshalb frage ich ja. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:29, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich glaub das kann man jawohl raus nehmen, das haut ja wohl garnicht hin 1000words